religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Zoete Moeder
thumb|right|250px|De Zoete Moeder van 's-Hertogenbosch, getooid met de gebruikelijke staatsiemantel De Zoete Moeder van 's-Hertogenbosch is één van de genadebeelden van Maria die in Nederland het middelpunt vormen van een bedevaart. Het wordt sinds 1380 vereerd in de Kathedrale Basiliek van Sint-Jan te 's-Hertogenbosch. Wonderbeelden zijn vaak niet de fraaiste, maar de Zoete Moeder is het enige waarvan de verering juist is begonnen omdát men het lelijk vond. De legende Afgedankt in de bouwloods In januari 1380 was de bouw van de huidige gotische kathedraal (opvolger van een romaanse kerk) in volle gang. Het was koud, en een jonge gezel (bouwvakker) was op zoek naar brandhout om zich te warmen. Tussen een bundel houten planken die tegen de wand van de bouwloods stond vond hij een oud beeld van Maria. Het was ouderwets, schimmelig, versleten en het Kind Jezus was verdwenen, waardoor hij niet eens in de gaten had dat het stuk hout Maria moest voorstellen. Omdat het te groot was om in één keer op het vuur te gooien, besloot hij het ding dan maar in tweeën te hakken. Net stond hij op het punt zijn hakbijl te laten vallen toen zijn baas binnenkwam en hem nog net tegen kon houden. "Ongelukkige," riep de bouwmeester volgens de legende, "Waar ben je mee bezig? Zie je niet dat dat een beeld van de moeder Gods is?" De gezel schrok en beloofde de eer van de verwaarloosde beeltenis te gaan herstellen. Dat bleek echter geen gemakkelijk karwei. Nog meer verwaarlozing en ergernis Op Witte Donderdag werd in de kathedraal het rustaltaar voor het Allerheiligste klaargemaakt, waarbij verschillende heiligenbeelden als versiering werden opgesteld. De jonge arbeider bracht het gevonden beeld dan maar daar naartoe, maar dat werd hem niet in dank afgenomen. De mensen die aan het altaar bezig waren zeiden: "'t Is oud en lelijk." "Jullie zijn zelf oud en lelijk!" zei de jongen, zette de beeltenis neer en vertrok. De volgende dag werd het rustaltaar opgeruimd, alle beelden werden teruggebracht naar hun altaren, alleen het beeld uit de loods bleef midden in de kerk achter. Broeder Wout thumb|left|250px|Een zeer getrouwe tekening van de Zoete Moeder zonder staatsiemantel door [[Pierre Cuypers. Let op de mysterieuze glimlach.]] Het is op dit moment in de legende dat de persoon van broeder Wout opduikt, een eenvoudige, vrome monnik die zich nu verder over het beeld ontfermde. Hij bracht het naar het altaar van Sint-Michiel in één van de straalkapellen achter het hoogkoor. De kanunnik die daar elke dag de heilige Mis las had echter een hekel aan het lelijke ding, en na korte tijd liet hij het van het altaar halen en zette het in een hoek. Broeder Wout vroeg dan maar of hij het zelf mocht hebben, en dit werd hem toegestaan. Toen hij het echter mee naar huis wilde nemen, werd het op onverklaarbare wijze ineens loodzwaar, en er zat niets anders op dan het in de kerk achter te laten. Daar werd het in de Mariakapel geplaatst, onzichtbaar achter een altaar. Toen dit “Lievevrouwenkoor” geschilderd werd, vroeg broeder Wout of de verluchters ook het geplaagde Mariabeeld niet een beetje wilden opknappen, maar die weigerden en lachten hem uit. Het zoontje van één van hen schilderde het gezicht geel, en nu was het zo lelijk dat de broeder het zelf ook niet meer wilde hebben. Hij was bang dat hij er nachtmerries van zou krijgen. Toch liet de hele historie hem geen rust, en even later was hij toch weer bezig een siermanteltje te regelen om het beeld weer enige waardigheid terug te schenken. Toen vond hij het bijbehorende kindje terug, kinderen waren ermee aan het spelen op straat. Gesierd met mantel en weer in het bezit van haar Kind, maar nog altijd even lelijk, werd het beeld door broeder Wout in de zomer van 1381 op het altaar van de heilige Martinus geplaatst. Daar werd er de draak mee gestoken: een man tekende er met houtskool een paar ogen op, waardoor het er potsierlijk uit moet hebben gezien. Een voorbijgangster maakte er dan ook een vinnige opmerking over. Maar nu greep de moeder Gods zelf in. Zij verscheen ’s nachts aan de betreffende vrouw. “Waarom zeg je dat ik lelijk ben? Ik, die schoon ben in het eeuwig leven, in het hoogste des hemels! Ik beveel u dus, dat gij tot mij uw toevlucht neemt, om uw lijden te boven te komen en om het eeuwig leven te verwerven.” Totaal van de kook ging de vrouw de volgende dag naar de kerk en verzocht een adellijke dame die daar aanwezig was het beeld te laten opknappen. Zelf wilde ze er haar laatste cent aan bijdragen. Op dat ogenblik riep een andere vrouw bij het altaar: “Onze Lieve Vrouw staat daar, alsof Zij de geelzucht heeft, we zullen Haar fijn zout ingeven.” Dat was de spreekwoordelijke druppel die de emmer deed overlopen, en de hemel greep in. De dame met de grote mond sloeg tegen de grond en was twee weken doodziek tot zij hielp het beeld mooier te maken. Genezingen Niet veel later werd een zekere Hadewich van Vichten van lamheid genezen nadat een verschijning van Christus haar had aangeraden de heilige maagd bij de versleten beeltenis om voorspraak te vragen. Dit was de eerste van een lange reeks wonderen, vooral onverklaarbare genezingen. Het lelijke beeld werd nu voor het eerst serieus gerestaureerd, en kreeg ongeveer het huidige uiterlijk. Het werd zo beroemd dat de gelden van de bezoekende pelgrims de bouw van de huidige trotse kathedraal mogelijk maakten. Edelen en vorsten kwamen hier ter bedevaart, waaronder Philips II en Ferdinand van Castilië. Maar eerst en vooral werd de kapel van de “Zoete Moeder” zoals ze in het vervolg werd genoemd, een thuis en toevluchtsoord voor eenvoudige Bosschenaren met hun eenvoudige zorgen en vreugden. En zo is het heden ten dage nog, of eigenlijk weer, want donkere wolken trokken zich boven Brabant samen. Beeldenstorm en reformatie Toen 's-Hertogenbosch op 22 augustus 1566 door de beeldenstorm getroffen werd, bracht men het beeld van de Zoete Moeder in veiligheid op het stadhuis. Toen de gemoederen waren bedaard, kon zij een poosje veilig terug naar haar kapel. Lang kon dat echter niet duren. In 1629 viel de stad in handen van de protestanten, die onmiddellijk naarstig op zoek gingen naar het wonderbeeld, om het te verbranden met de andere beelden van de Sint-Jan. Twee karmelieten hadden het toen echter al naar de bisschop gebracht, die het in veiligheid had laten brengen bij Anna van Hambroeck, een katholiek verwante van de nieuwe gouverneur. Deze zelfde Anna smokkelde de Zoete Moeder naar Antwerpen, en later kwam het op verzoek van Aartshertogin Isabella en met toestemming van de bisschop van Bisdom 's-Hertogenbosch (Michael Ophovius) naar Brussel. Voorwaarde was dat deze stad het niet als haar eigendom zou beschouwen, maar aan het Bisdom terug zou geven als daar het katholieke geloof zou zijn hersteld. Brussel In Brussel werd het beeld in hoge ere gehouden, het werd zelfs elk jaar in processie door de stad gedragen, net als in 's-Hertogenbosch het gebruik was geweest. De jaren van ballingschap werden eeuwen, en de Brusselaars raakten bijzonder gehecht aan het Bossche genadebeeld, dat in de Sint Jacob op de Coudenberg troonde op een altaar van gestucte wolken. Toen dat ook in 1853 de kust in 's-Hertogenbosch weer veilig was, konden ze er maar moeilijk afstand van doen. Het kostte de grootste moeite om het beeld terug te krijgen. De mastodontbisschop Monseigneur Zwijsen bemoeide zich ermee, en kreeg het op den duur toch gedaan: op 29 december 1853 keerde de Zoete Moeder terug naar haar kapel in de Sint-Jan. Het 75-jarige jubileum van deze terugkeer was de reden om de titel basiliek minores aan de kerk te geven. Categorie:Religie in 's-Hertogenbosch Categorie:Mariabedevaart Categorie:Katholicisme in Nederland Categorie:Mariatitel